<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rick Controversy by katnisspond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854817">The Rick Controversy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnisspond/pseuds/katnisspond'>katnisspond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Married Couple, Rick and his nonbinary partner(mentioned), literally just an interview, this broke my writers block</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnisspond/pseuds/katnisspond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie goes on Colbert and talks about his last and future special!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rick Controversy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Interview with Stephen Colbert First Transcript </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exerpt: Tozier Interview</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[EDIT BEFORE AIR, </span>
  <b>JERRY</b>
  <span>, WE DON’T WANT A REPEAT OF THE GERVAIS INCIDENT]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: Welcome back everybody! Please welcome our guest tonight, Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: So!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: Hi!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: Hello!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: I love pretending that I wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> talking to you like 10 minutes ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: Well, you know. It’s nice to introduce you for the sixth time tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: Oof, yeah, outtakes are gonna be rough on this one. Sorry to your editor ahead of time too because I have no language filter. It’s Eddie’s fault. I live with a walking cuss word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: Don’t worry, we’ll make do. We’ve seen some things around here. You’re here to promote a new comedy special! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: Yeah! I’m back again like the acne you thought you kicked in highschool! I come out of nowhere and am somehow ten times more painful to deal with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: Wait so can I just rub so Proactiv around and- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: Oh yeah yeah totally man. You could wipe me out with any skin care product because that shit makes things way worse for me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: Wait, really? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: I have… somehow already thrown us off track. Your producer is doing the neck swipe thing and I can’t tell whether that’s for you or me right now but it's certainly threatening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: No, no, I’m fairly certain that one’s for me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: Nice! That’s two men I’ve killed! I wonder if it’s 3 strikes and you’re out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: Oh my- You are very candid about that, aren’t you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: Might as well be. Some people say therapy but I vote offending the masses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: Speaking of offending the masses- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: You know you’ve got a fucked up career when you don’t know where </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> segway is heading. Wait! Language! Sorry, continue!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: You recently pissed off not one but three production agencies? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: Oh nice, you were bringing up the good one! Actually this is a bit of a long story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: We’ve got the time! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: Nice! Uh, Basically, it started with my first tour when I purposefully did not mention that the guy I’d totally been head over heels for that entire time started dating me immediately after the whole impalement shindig- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: Wait seriously?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: Yeah! I wanted to leave it open ended because, I mean, I was a wreck back then and I thought it was the worst thing in the world to like another boy. I thought, why not leave it open to normalize liking another person and not necessarily getting the follow through? I know Eds wouldn’t have begrudged me even if he was remotely straight so I just kind of left that there because that’s what I would’ve wanted to see growing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: Oh, wow. That’s deep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: I know right! Weirdly offbrand for me! The problem is, that backfired in the weirdest fucking way possible! Almost right after the Emmy’s from that one, because, ya know, that was cool, we got engaged but he’d had some weird flu shit at the time because his immune system is shot and I wound up going alone. Which was fine! He has a normal job, normal life- actually a fucking boring job; my mans is a risk analyst, whatever the hell that means. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: What does that even entail?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: No clue, man. We’ve been married for 3 years now and I have no idea. It’s absurd. Then we got married and I thought, ‘well, why didn’t we go public earlier, this is weird’ and I just… didn’t? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: Wait how does this fix the problem?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: Do I look like I face my problems? No, I drive away from them in sport mode. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: I personally prefer going by plane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: God yes, then you can make them look tiny in the distance until they bite you in the ass and your private jet meets concrete. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the next thing I know, I’m forgetting to take off my wedding ring on the set of JJ Walker. That’s it! That kicked off this entire controversy! That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> ring! The man was supposed to be some single slump and no one in costume even thought about it because do I look married? No! I look like I’ve been camping out on my friend’s couch since my twenties! Which, props to you Jeremy, wherever you’re at, you sexy sexy college roommate who hated my guts. This all led to my character, Rick, being quote on quote married in the movie! This Twitter guy at-ed me like ‘Yo, is Rick married to a man or woman? Like who would even marry this guy’ because, ya know, gay rights but Rick’s an asshole. I was awake at 4 AM knowing that the producers were really uninclusive because they nearly dropped me from the announced cast when I came out- Yeah, boo those jerks, they suck!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: Booooo!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: Now I’m thinking, okay, I’ll be slick about this. I write, “His partner has very high standards, thank you,” and everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>explodes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m getting tagged left and right and trending because I’d accidentally confirmed that Rick’s partner was nonbinary! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: Oh, the producers could not have been happy about that. It’s great and all but- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: Yeah they stuck my ass over the flame for it. It wasn’t pretty. But then, I didn’t even want this but because everyone was pressed about it, now I was sitting there like ‘Fuck you, yeah they’re nonbinary! It’s canon now!’ and all the while my husband is sitting across from me knowing this, fully aware he married an idiot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobert: No going back now!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: Yeah I burned the receipt like that one tumblr post said but apparently that’s not how it works? Eddie hasn’t forgiven me for it yet. Which by the way, this is the first time his full name is going public so I can’t wait for his coworkers to look at him like, “That guy? Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: Hey, maybe he can say it was for the money!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: If only he could but if anything I’m the gold digger here. You’d be surprised at how little I make in comparison to the wolf of wall street’s insurance department that I married. And he also works out? I do not know how I nailed him, not gonna lie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: You married up? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: If we start talking about my husband, I will not stop until this segment is over. My friends have literally hung up on me for this mid-call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: Okay, okay, fair enough. Where do you plan on heading with this next special. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: Honestly? It’s a bit of a crap shoot. I think that we’re all pretty unified on the political front- We as in the people who think my existence as a gay man is valid anyway, so I’m thinking about tackling an area that could show my audience something new? Something I used to play with is explaining these big traditionally left topics in my shows- Kind of like you did with your super right wing- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: Right, yeah, totally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: Now I’m kind of reversing it like, ‘ok so my audience isn’t angry white guys anymore so how do I help these guys now understand them and vice versa’ since everything’s still a bit mixed up from my random 180. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: I heard about that! Didn’t you get booed offstage that one time?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: Yes! I didn’t leave though- like offstage or anything because it was in Atlanta where one of my close friends lives and he hadn’t seen the show yet so I legit let people boo all they wanted, I refused to leave as long as that man and his wife were smiling. You guys clap like it’s some big thing but making Stan laugh is so utterly impossible that achieving that outweighed </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I got popped with a bottle cap in my forehead that night- Didn’t matter because I’m the fucker that got Stan the Man to laugh so hard he had tears in his eyes. No Emmy can beat that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: Aw, but that’s heartwarming! You and your friends are so close!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: The Losers Club, baby. I’ve been getting booed since the 90s with those guys. We’re used to it by now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: And, correct me if I’m wrong, you mentioned that your husband is a member? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: Haha, member. Sorry, low hanging fruit. But yeah, he and I were like the condensed three stooges of chaos as kids. Still are but this time our antics are less ‘if you stop looking at me, I’ll die’ and more ‘chaotic middle-aged men with no concept of a grey area between 0 and 60’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: How chaotic are we talking here? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: I set the bathroom on fire trying to kill a spider and he tried putting it out with Windex which torched the rug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: Wow! I didn’t think fire was involved! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: Yeah, something is broken and or incinerated at least once a month in our household and most of the time it’s a team effort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colbert: Well, folks! It looks like we’re out of time! Big thank you to our guest, Richie Tozier! Stay tuned for Meryl Streep! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tozier: Holy fucking shit Meryl Streep is here?! Why did no one give me this information! </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>